All Alone
by ariellei34
Summary: Jakob and Gideon's point of view of the story. I suck at summaries. Rated M just to be safe.


A/N: First fanfic. sorry if i write ugly. don't own anything.

* * *

**Prologue**

Jakob was about nine when he and his mom left his father. It wasn't a memory he liked to hold onto. It was probably the worst experience in his life.

His father was angry that day because he got fired from his job for stealing money. He went to drown his sorrows in alcohol at a bar. And from what Jakob remembered, his father drank a lot. Jakob was worried about his dad. It was two in the morning, and his father hadn't come home yet. Jakob was prepared to stay up until his father did come home, just to make sure he was alright. Back then, Jakob favored his dad more than his mom. But after that night, he grew hatred toward his dad.

Jakob's dad arrived home at four in the morning. Jakob had fallen asleep, yet he woke up to the sound of the front door slamming open. He jolted up and ran out of his room to greet his father.

"Dad, you're home!" Jakob wrapped his dad in a hug but didn't feel one in return. Instead he smelt an odor of alcohol and felt a hard push.

"Where's you mom at?" his dad asked, slurring his words

"In her room."

Jakob got pushed away once more. He watched as his dad sloppily went up the stairs. He was hurt that his dad was acting in such a manner. He went back in his room and lay down on his bed. He was about to go to sleep when he heard his mother shout. He ran out of his room and tried to open his parents' door, but it was locked. His mother was still screaming, and he was getting worried. He went downstairs and grabbed a set of keys on the table. By the time he got back upstairs he heard nothing except a faint grumbling from his father. He tried to unlock the door with the many keys. He tried the first one. Didn't work. The second one. No. The third one. Still no. The fourth one. No.

"This…Is…What…You…Get…Ugh…Listen…to me next… time…ah!" he heard his dad say. Jakob imagined the worst. His dad lugging his mother's body to the window. His dad stabbing her repeatedly. His dad beating his mom's unconscious body. But no. What he saw was the saddest thing he ever saw in his life. He should have been traumatized by it.

Jakob opened the door on the 7th key. And when it was opened, he saw his father having sex with his mom's unconscious body. His father was so drunk, He didn't even notice Jakob enter the room. Jakob knew what was happening even though he was young. And he was enraged. He looked around for something hard to knock out his stupid father. He saw the metal fire poker next to the bedroom fireplace.

"Oh my god!" his father yelled as he reached his climax. He was about to pull up his pants went he got a blow from behind. He fell to the floor and saw his son standing over him with the heavy metal fire poker. "Jakob, put that down!" he shouted. Jakob didn't reply. Instead he hit his father in the head again until he knocked out.

Jakob dropped the stick and went to his mom. "Mom, wake up. Please," he begged. Jakob carefully picked her pants up. He went to the restroom, wet a towel, and started cleaning up her bloody nose and black eye. "Please, wake up, Mom!" He started yelling as angry tears ran down his face.

His mom moaned, and then opened her eyes. "Jakob," she said weakly. She looked at him with a loving face. Then, as if she had suddenly realized what had happened, her eyes widened. She sat up quickly. "Where's your fa-," she cut herself off as she laid her eyes upon the body. "J-Jakob, d-did you"

"No. He's just knocked out. But we gotta get out of here mom."

"Okay. G-go pack your things. Quickly."

Without hesitation, Jakob obeyed his mom. After about half an hour, they were sprinting out of their home. "Mom," Jakob said, panting, "Where are we going?"

"Just follow."

He obeyed. In three minutes, they were at a dock. A man waiting on a boat.

After a short exchange of words between the man and his mother, they were getting settled on the boat.

His mom fell asleep on a lounge chair on the deck, and he was left alone with this man.

"Excuse me, sir. Where are we going?" Jakob asked the man.

"Seafront."


End file.
